Sleeping Hearts
by Sara Moon
Summary: One-shot. “This was not like the Sophie he knew; she was supposed to be lively and full of energy. What if something was seriously wrong? What if she were seriously ill?” Cute and fluffy! Howl x Sophie


A/N: Cute and fluffy one-shot I wrote for a friend! I love reviews so please let me know what you thought of it!

I own nothing!

* * *

Sleeping Hearts

"Calcifer!" an angry voice called forth from a hallway, "have you seen that damned Sophie?"

"Not since she stormed off in a fit a few hours ago" the fire demon calmly replied. He was accustomed to the fights between the wizard and witch but this particular one had been pretty severe. Calcifer wondered aimlessly what had caused her anger this time.

The newly wed couple clearly loved each other very much, but the getting along part was still a bit rough. Just last week they had gotten into a fight over Howl's beloved spiders. Sophie wanted the house clean and that meant the spiders and their webs would have to go. Howl vehemently protested accusing Sophie of being a clean freak and that she was more suited to be an old woman with the way she acted. He added insult to injury saying that she had not one ounce of cute womanly charm and proceeded to list all the qualities in a woman that he found desirable…of course not one of which Sophie possessed. Not knowing when to shut up, or not noticing the increasing murderous intent around him, Howl continued on and on until he found himself face down on the floor after being kicked hard in the gut.

Howl had looked up in time to see an angry tear stricken face before she turned and dashed from the house. Just like so many times before Howl had complained about how un-lady like Sophie was being saying that he was perfectly justified in his actions. As time went on and guilt began to take over the wizard would find him self sulking around the house in an apparent attempt at ridding himself of the feelings he was currently feeling.

This of course would not last too long until he would finally put his ego and pride aside and walk from the house in search of Sophie. He would no doubt claim he was running an errand or some other menial excuse for leaving the residence yet the two remaining in the house always knew the real reason he was leaving.

The same trend would repeat itself and in no time at all Howl would return to the house with a dejected looking Sophie hand in hand. And like so many times before the fight would be resolved and things would be forgiven. They would sit down to a nice dinner and chat about everyday events like nothing was ever wrong with their relationship. Sophie would clean up after super while Howl would spend time with Michael teaching him spells or merely giving him a general lecture on magic.

Some nights they would spend doing their own devices; Howl reading a book or concocting some new spell while Sophie would occupy herself with sewing or arranging some decoration for the house. After all this they would settle down and all would return to their rooms for bed. It was not long ago that Howl and Sophie finally walked to the same bedroom much to Michael's surprise. The first night Howl had taken Sophie's hand and led her to his room rather than her own, Michael had thrown a fit accusing Howl of some wrongdoing and that he was going to hold her hostage in his own room for his own selfish reasons. Sophie tried to hide a deep blush and Howl merely laughed at the boy explaining it was 'adult' time and then ushered the boy off to bed.

Now when the two headed in the same direction for bed it didn't bother the boy as much but he still wondered about the significance of the act. He had asked Calcifer at one point to explain but the demon brushed it off and told him to wait until he was older.

But this fight, this was going differently. Calcifer did not know the cause of the fight but he did notice that it was not following the similar trend of previous scuffles. By now Howl should have been going after Sophie and apologizing, or doing whatever he usually did to bring her back, but he was not. He had asked about her but then merely went back into hiding somewhere.

-----

"Hey, Calcifer…" Michael looked up from his work bench where he was sitting doing homework, "what do you think happened?"

"I don't know" the fire demon admonished. He really couldn't say. The two of them were acting so strangely as of late.

"Do you think we should go look for her?" The boy asked worriedly, "she has a knack for getting into trouble. Who knows what she is capable of when she is alone and angry."

"That is true…" Calcifer replied. "Maybe we should…"

At that moment Howl stalked out of his room and into the foyer. His expression was dark indeed.

"So, what happened this time?" Calcifer asked as Howl tossed a log to him. Michael turned around to join the conversation.

"What an infuriating woman…" Howl scoffed as he plopped down in the chair in front of the hearth. "With an attitude like hers, how in the world could anyone…" the man trailed off.

"Love her?" Calcifer finished. "But you love her…"

Howl paused and sighed, "Yeah…I love her."

"In my opinion I don't think anyone but Sophie could handle you. With an eccentric personality like yours, I am amazed that anyone could love you…like she does." Calcifer shifted on his logs.

"We are really an idiot couple, aren't we?"

"Yeah…" both Calcifer and Michael responded at the same time.

"You are both crazy in love with the other yet you seem like you are mortal enemies or something!" Michael added with a sigh and a directed glare at Howl. "You need to learn how to treat her better!"

"Me!" Howl turned a shocked and stunned expression at the boy. "It's not me! She has to stop being such a nag about everything!" He finished exasperated.

"You both need to compromise and bend your ways. Marriage is like that you know," Calcifer pointed out sternly, "it means you both have to put in the effort to make the other happy. If neither of you make a move nothing is going to change."

"Yeah, but they are both so stubborn!" Michael pointed out, "neither one wants to take the first step!"

"Ugh, you guys are making my head hurt." Howl sighed heavily as he placed his hand on his forehead, "I am going to step out and get a bit of fresh air. Maybe that will help clear it up."

Calcifer and Michael exchanged knowing smirks as Howl slowly made his way to the door. He was about to grasp the handle to exit the house but the door suddenly swung open before he had the chance. He stood frozen face to face with Sophie. She was giving him the 'deer in the head lights' expression and he was mirroring it perfectly. They stood there unmoving neither knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry!" Sophie rushed out and bit her lip subconsciously preparing for the berating she was sure to have. Much to her surprise it never came. Instead she was met with a similar confession.

"I'm sorry too!" Howl spoke equally fast, "I was being stupid!" They stared at each other stationary moments longer before Howl finally pulled the stunned girl into the room.

He continued on in some long winded explanation of why he was stupid and that in all actuality he had forgotten what they had been fighting about earlier but he wanted to get over it as soon as possible. If he would have taken the time to look he would have noticed that Sophie did not look well. She was pale and breathing hard while teetering on her own feet.

But Howl did not notice and just kept on talking about all his ideas on their relationship. It was not long before Sophie collapsed to the floor with a thud.

"Sophie!" Both Michael and Calcifer exclaimed, worry and concern etched in their tone.

Howl rushed to her side and cradled her in his arms. She wore a pained and distressed expression and was clutching her waist tightly. "Sophie?" he called in a panic. When she didn't respond he became even more dreadful. He tentatively felt her forehead and much to his annoyance felt a fever. This was no time to panic. "Michael, I need you to get the doctor and bring him here. Tell him it's an emergency and that Master Howl sent you."

"Yes" Michael ran from the room in a rush and onto the street in search of the doctor. Sophie had never been one to be feeble or weak. It seemed no matter what happened she always remained strong and rarely cried. It was a hard thing to see, Michael recalled her lying on the floor in such pain. She looked so fragile and vulnerable.

Howl gently picked up the feverish girl and carried her to their room. He tenderly placed her upon the bed and looked at her with worry. This was not like the Sophie he knew; she was supposed to be lively and full of energy. What if something was seriously wrong? What if she were seriously ill? Sophie was not supposed to feel pain, a wave of guilt washed over Howl as he brushed her hair from her face; he was having a petty argument while she was being sick…

"Sophie?" he called again taking her hand in his. She didn't respond. She was unconscious but restless. He looked impatiently to the door. When would the doctor be here?

Almost as if cued there came a light knock on the door and in entered Michael and the doctor. Howl jumped to his feet and shuffled the doctor towards the bed. The older man gave the woman a once over glance and placed his hand on her head. He picked up her wrist momentarily before letting it fall gently back at her side. He turned to Howl and Michael.

"What were her symptoms before she collapsed in this condition?" the doctor questioned earnestly.

Howl was taken a back and stricken with remorse and guilt. "I don't know…" he admitted honestly. "She left earlier today and was out all afternoon. When she retuned she fell on the floor like this…"

"I see…" was all the doctor offered in response before ushering the two from the room. The door softly clicked shut leaving Howl and Michael alone in the hallway. Howl would have stayed planted in that very spot if it had not been for Michael's small hand grabbing his own and pulling him towards the front room.

-----

The mood was tense and depressing as Howl and Michael sat in front of Calcifer waiting for word from the doctor. None of them wanted to speak…what was there to say? No matter what words came to mind none of them seemed appropriate to voice out loud.

After what felt like an eternity the doctor emerged from the bedroom and appeared in the foyer. Howl jumped to his feet and anxiously met the older man.

"No need to worry Master Howl" the doctor spoke lightly, "she is just experiencing a fever from stress and fatigue." Howl released a breath he never realized he was holding in relief. "The sickness will pass after a few good days of bed rest. I already administered some medicine that should clear up that fever but make sure she rests and gets plenty of water. Also, make sure she eats. If she doesn't have an appetite, make her eat something anyway." The doctor bowed and made his way to the door.

"I can't thank you enough, Doctor." Howl professed as they were at the door.

"It was nothing, oh and congratulations!" The older man smiled brightly and patted Howl on the back.

"Congratulations for what?" Howl asked confused. Had he done something to deserve praise lately?

"Why your wife's pregnant, silly boy" the man laughed, "you're going to be a father!" With that the older man left leaving a shocked Howl in his wake. If Howl was not in such shock he probably would have been pouring green slim all over the place. But luckily for everyone concerned he was not.

"Sophie's going to have a baby!" Michael bound over to Howl and clung to his waist, "that is so cool Master Howl! Why didn't you tell us?"

Howl didn't reply and continued to stare off into space while Calcifer smirked knowingly. "Hey Michael, why don't you run to the market and pick up some fresh bread and grain to make porridge for when Sophie wakes up?" Calcifer suggested and Michael complied. He rushed off in a hurry fleetingly saying that it was a good idea and that Sophie would probably be hungry when she awoke and that he was going to do his best to take care of her.

-----

Now alone, Calcifer spared a glance at the statue that was Howl. "Hey, when are you going to snap out of it?" He pushed in irritation. "It can't be that much of a surprise to you…after all you had to…"

"I know…" he was cut off by Howl's smooth voice. "But actually hearing it still came as a shock."

"Aren't you happy?" The fire demon glanced back.

"Of course I am happy!" Howl quickly replied. "But, I think I would have liked to hear it from Sophie…wouldn't you?"

"Hmm, maybe she has been trying to tell you but you have just not been listening…ever thought of that possibility?" Calcifer added with a grin.

Howl sighed and hung his head low. He knew Calcifer was probably right but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to acknowledge his own stupidity. A whole new wave of guilt washed over him as it dawned on him that not only did he place his beloved Sophie in danger but his own unborn child as well. If he would have been paying more attention he would have noticed that Sophie was not getting much sleep or that she was not eating as much food as usual. If he had been paying attention he could have prevented her from getting this sick. If he had only noticed…she would not have had to suffer like she was now. And what if this slight cold causes harm to the baby? Was it going to be alright? Would Sophie be alright?

Howl was plagued by a multitude of questions all racing around in his head causing him to nearly have an anxiety attack if it were not for the soft voice calling for him. It was barely auditable, but Howl knew it was Sophie. He swiftly walked to the room and took a deep breath to steady himself before entering.

There Sophie weakly looked up and reached out her hand towards him. He walked forward and took her hand gently. "Howl…" she whispered quietly. She looked so helpless and vulnerable not to mention sick. "I have to…"

She was cut off by Howl's lips on her own which effectively stopped her from talking. "I love you…" he said softly into her ear when he broke from her lips. He smiled at the adorable expression she was giving him before he tenderly pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Sleep" he ordered.

"But I have to…" she tried to protest but was cut off once again.

"Sleep…" He placed his hand over her eyes, "you can tell me later…and I promise I will listen…"

In a matter of moments the girl's breathing had evened out and Howl removed his hand to find her eyes peacefully closed. She was sleeping soundly and already seemed to be feeling the effects of the medicine. He smiled to himself and dipped the cloth that was on her forehead into the nearby basin. Once it was sufficiently wet and cold he rung it out and placed it back on her forehead.

Howl pulled up a nearby rocking chair and settled himself in. He leaned over onto the bed, resting his head on his outstretched arm while he held Sophie's hand with the other.

It was not long before his breathing evened out as well and he found himself fast asleep. The coming days were going to be interesting…but he promised himself he would learn from his mistakes.

He noted that he really would have to learn to treat her better…

"Sleeping Hearts"

-End-

* * *

A/N: If we go by the books, Sophie will have a baby boy and his name is Morgan! Please let me know how you liked it! If you like my writing style, please check out my other stories! Thanks! 


End file.
